fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Funtasia Daily
Not to be confused with Skylia Daily'', a newspaper run by Scorpio. '''Funtasia Daily', occasionally shortened as FD or FuD, is a fan-driven newssite. While its main focus has traditionally Filly Funtasia, it borrows a lot of info from the toys in an attempt to make more sense out of the cartoon material. It was created on the 24th of October 2013 and is still active on specific occasions. It is also operating Twitter and Facebook accounts, mostly with automated repostings of main site articles but on rare occasions with special material. There was also a Tumblr experiment in its early stages called Funtasia Occasionally. Background An anonymous poster from 4chan was sweeped up into the Filly Funtasia discussions on 4chan's /mlp/ board in the aftermath of the October 2013 trailer. Differenting from most others involved, he took a supportive stance to the show, and the Filly Funtasia General threads that he was in had begun to joke and taunt the less supportive board posters, by using names and expressions strongly reminiscent of My Little Pony fan terms. After some days, a Funtasia Daily was suggested in order to collect the information that was known at this point, so a guy from Sweden picked up on the suggestion and created the site, taking the founder name of Soth (full title Sothesti) in an attempt to make further fun of My Little Pony by making it similar to Equestria Daily's founder Seth (Sethisto). History notes The amount of post very slowly decreased from three articles a day in late October 2013 to one article a month in June 2014, until absolutely nothing of any sort happened the following July. After a return in August, it's averaged three articles a month ever since. Funtasia Daily has become the de facto center of the Filly fandom, with almost every Filly fan that normally inhabit distinct internet sites being susceptible to comment on and contribute fanworks to the site. It was so much the center that BRB Internacional offered Funtasia Daily the chance to premiere the October 2014 trailer on his site. He accepted, though some confusion arose from that the E-mail with the offer was written as being to Time Lord (now more known as HareTrinity) but was sent to Funtasia Daily's E-mail account, after Time Lord had sent them an E-mail more than half a year earlier about other matters. Later in October 2014, the author changed his name to Skundi after having been in a convincing discussion about it and to begin separating the Filly fandom from the My Little Pony fandom, which before this point were as tightly connected as heated nachos and melted cheese. The following chain reaction is slow enough to barely be called a chain reaction, but other site regulars began separating too, including My Little Life on Mars, who had been credited with many info discoveries and comments, who changed to Exohasard. Starting in February 2015, guest writers began to be inducted, beginning with Zejgar, who was sought out by virtue of his Tumblr cartoon analysises, and shortly thereafter Exohasard. External links * Funtasia Daily home page * Funtasia Daily Twitter account Category:Fan sites